Beatlemania (The Visitor)
by Koren Steen
Summary: Mr. Peabody is left to entertain an unexpected guest who was excited to meet him. Later, after Sherman arrives home and all finished their lunch, they take a trip to the Swingin' Sixties and get caught in the middle of a frenzy that could prove difficult for them in meeting the Fab Four themselves.


My first Mr. Peabody & Sherman fic.

As with things I've fallen in love with time and time again, I just had to write a story for them. I've heard of the original series too and at first, I was trying to capture both the feeling of the original and the movie but I ended up just using the atmosphere of the 2014 film while borrowing the time traveling plot format from the 1959 series but with some few touches to give them a bit of variety. Also, I saw this as some sort of 11 minute episode while writing it; hence the dialogue, quick cut to the next scene, etc.

This rambling shall continue by the end of the story but first, here's...

**Beatlemania (The Visitor)**

Peabody was alone, reading the papers on a late Saturday morning when suddenly...

_RING!_

It was the telephone. "Huh. I wonder who that could be."

Getting up from where he sat, he answered the phone, "Hello, Peabody here," and replied the landlord.

"Hello, Mr. Peabody? I'm sorry to have called on such short notice and I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything..."

"It's quite alright," he said. "I'm not preoccupied with anything as of now. What is it that you've called me for, sir?"

"Well... there is an elderly man here who wishes to see you—"

"_Who are you calling elderly, sonny?!_"

Peabody jumped at the outburst, having heard the faint voice of an angry grandfather-type who was apparently nearby. It was clear that that was what the landlord on the phone was referring to.

And so the man in the phone continued, "—but he's a bit too... eager to see you. I've asked him numerous times if he knew you or he had any business with you but he simply said that he needed to see you, referring to you by name.

"Of course, I couldn't just let him in without your permission or a proper reason from him why I should. So what should I do, Mr. Peabody?"

The beagle wasn't sure. He could already tell from what he heard that his visitor would be something of a character, crotchety of a sort. The landlord had also mentioned the man referred to him by name which was unsurprising considering he was known all over the world.

Still, who could it be?

"Hmm... Maybe you could tell him that—"

When he heard the elevator's slide, his head whip-panned to where it was.

"Peabody, you ol' dog! Took ya long enough to let me in!"

The dog's expression was in a blank glare at the jumpy old man that, well, jumped out of the elevator and then began greeting him as if they were long time friends.

"Um... well, you don't have to worry about that," he began, "He's already _here_..."

"What?!" the guy on the other end exclaimed. "Ah! I should not have taken my eyes off of him, I am so sorry—"

"What's done is done. Just take it easy down there, I can handle this. Alright? Alright... Okay, take care, too."

With that, he hung up, leaving him to come to the old man's attention.

"Um, good morning sir, what brings you—"

The old man suddenly snagged Peabody off his feet, carrying him like the dog he was. It felt like being degraded, he thought. If that wasn't enough his uncalled for visitor began to say:

"Aww, look at you! You look cuter than in the papers!" The human then made 'funny' faces at him, started talking to him like some... puppy. He was really suffering now. "You've been a very good boy, doing so much good for the world.

"Who's the good boy? You are! Yes you are!"

"Unhand me this instant!" Peabody pulled himself out of the crazy old man's grasp when the man began rubbing his own nose to his. It was way over the line.

The man's age caught up with the way he looked. His hair was styled in a comb—over, covering his thinning head, and wore an outdated ensemble of a former teen rebel from the early 60s. Certainly a product of his time.

Peabody cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me but I am just not too accustomed with such closeness that I simply had to worm my way out as soon as possible. Do mind."

"Not at all," the man said, just shrugging it off. "Forget about it! I guess I should've been less forward. Just give me a second..." He pressed the wrinkles off his shirt and brushed a bit of his hair back on his head. He cleared his throat and began, "I'm Jake Belsinger," he said offering a hand, and crouching down a bit for Peabody to shake.

Which Peabody did, and accepted it somewhat reluctantly. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Belsinger...I think," he said. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh nothin'," Jake said, casually walking and looking around, "Just wanted to check you out. Hohoho, I say! This is one swingin' pad, Peabody!"

If he didn't know any better, the old man must be an eccentric. His reason for coming all the way here was ridiculous.

"Sir, it is very unethical for you to simply barge in someone's home uninvited."

"Aw come on! I'm just a big fan of ya. Any man, er, dog, I mean, er... individual who had accomplished and done so much for the world as you is a friend of mine!" he said. "It helps that I love dogs!"

Jake, so charmed by Peabody, attempted another petting of the dog reaching to the white upswept tuft of fur.

Peabody backed away slowly, the hand getting closer. "Sir, I am warning you. If you dare lay a finger on me, I— stop it!" he swatted the hand away though it stroked his head anyway.

A few more futile swings followed as the old man's hand tried to scratch his chin, and later behind the ears which he had to resist the temptation giving in to the feeling. He will _not _be treated as some household pet expected to jerk his leg at will by some special touch. No self-respecting world-class genius such as him should be caught dead succumbing to such.

"No...! Get off of... I'm really warning you, sir, I—!"

Then he barked, followed by a growl that lasted for a few seconds. An almost uncharacteristic habit, but if he were to be seen as for what he really was, it's expected of his canine instincts.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of it. "Mr. Belsinger!" he began. "If you don't behave this instant I will have no choice but to call security on you. Do I make myself clear?"

Jake was shocked, his own two arms folding back to his body and his wide-eyed expression indicating it. Still he gave him a big smile after hearing Peabody's ultimatum. "Gotcha!" he said with a wink.

The old man pulled out a suitcase from the corner, Peabody left to wonder if he had brought that with him when he entered. Anyway, the man sat on the couch, putting his foot up.

Typical, thought Peabody.

"Ooh! Man, I can't remember the last time I ever settled on a couch like this... You have it easy, don't cha, Peabody?"

Then Belsinger went on endlessly going on and on about the atmosphere. As per citizens of his age, babbled like he had no use for oxygen. He hadn't known a human could talk so much and he thought his own kind already annoyed him whenever he heard them in the wee hours of the night. He talked in such a way before bringing up a topic that provoked Peabody's attention.

"Say, how about that son of yours... Sherman, right?"

Peabody was about to shuffle away until he heard the question. "So? What about him?" he asked, almost too intently.

"Where is he? Heard about that little bout you two had involving some time travelling thingamajig on the news. A chip off the ol' block he is, huh? A total brainiac like you. Said that he saved the day and whatnot."

Peabody somehow saw that as a compliment, other than his sharp use on describing how smart he was. "I gave him the best I could offer..."

"And how!" Jake nodded. "You done good."

It felt heartwarming that, as unorthodox and unruly the stranger was, Jake seemed to consider Sherman as Peabody's son. Such people had some biased attitudes about it.

"Just to answer your question, Mr. Belsinger..."

"Come on!" he interrupted. "Call me Jake! That names a mouthful hearing you say it over and over."

"Um, alright. Well, Jake, it is the weekends and Sherman is out playing with his friends, presently. He left as soon as he ate his breakfast and should be home in a couple of minutes at lunch."

"I guess I came at the right time. Is it okay if I join you two for lunch?"

"l don't know, I have already prepared only plates for Sherman and I..."

"Just a sandwich would be fine. No need to go through any trouble for me, I'll eat anything."

The next thing Peabody realized, he was already fixing his guest a quick lunch. It was unbelievable that he had gone from being annoyed with him to now offering him a spot at a table and a lunch for him, all because of what he said about Sherman. It had already hit him when he asked about him using the words 'son of yours'. He was surprised how much of a heart he had, coming from an old coot like him.

Later, as the two had sat on the table waiting, the elevator doors opened and in came Sherman, wiping off a bit of sweat from his head. He made his way to the kitchen.

"Jeepers, it gets really hot when you actually experience 12 PM coming." Sherman washed his hands before sitting down, "I'm starving, Mr. Peabody, what's…"

When the boy turned, he had just noticed the old man that sat by on one of the extra chairs of their table. "Mr. Peabody, I didn't know we have a guest."

"Trust me, neither did I," he replied. Nonetheless, he introduced him. "Sherman, I'd like you to meet Mr. Jake Belsinger. He's... come here for a visit. Don't ask why, I don't know that as well."

It was strange to hear him say 'I don't know'. Then again, judging from his tone, the guy must've come to them unexpectedly and hadn't told him why. Barged in to be precise. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Belsinger," Sherman greeted.

Jake, a twinkle on his eye, beamed and said in a voice much calmer than his speaking to Peabody when he arrived. "Why hello, Sherman..."

Peabody smiled a little at the changed tone. He brought the sandwich he had prepared for his guest and after that, announced that they were ready to eat. Generous

"This is a sandwich?!" Jake exclaimed, noting how much meat, vegetables, and condiments were packed between the many slices of bread.

"I'm sorry, was I too sparing with the tomatoes?" he asked.

"No! This is fine, Peabody. Honest! Thanks." Truthfully, he was just surprised with the dog's standards of a quick snack.

Eventually, they all cleaned their plates, leaving Mr. Peabody and Sherman to talk about the agenda for today after putting away the dishes. They've had plans for another time travelling adventure, though how far back they'll be going would be somewhat downplayed for today.

"The 60s is a marvel of inter-related cultural trends that had spread all over the world that, not only for politics and wars, but also for music.

"Sherman, my boy, today, we're gonna experience firsthand the start of the British Invasion."

"Invasion?" Sherman pointed out. "I thought we were gonna see a band!"

"No, you silly boy. That was just a term to that phenomenon. But soon, you'll see why it is referred to as such."

"Wait, did you say the 60s?" Jake chimed in. "Oh yeah, you're talkin' about my age right there! I've always wished I could go back there and feel young again."

"Sorry, Mr. Belsinger, but something tells me you existed there."

"No kidding, son. I just said that!"

"Well, Mr. Peabody says you can't go to a time where you already existed," he elaborated. He rubbed the back of his neck recalling such an event. "I… had to learn that the hard way," he laughed, awkwardly.

"Oh..." Jake seemed to deflate a bit but only for a moment as the smile on his face went back. "Gotcha! Guess I'll just wait for you to return then!"

"Supposed that you get bored. Are you sure? Because we _are_ going to take a while." Peabody asked.

"Just as long as you have WiFi, I'll be cool," the suitcase he had brought contained his laptop which he retrieved, placing it beside him right away.

"I didn't know you like technology," Sherman said, surprised.

"Of course I do! I'm hip! I was on a roll back in the 90s when this was all new. You should see me send them e-mails," he stated proudly.

"Well, I guess we'll just leave you here then, Jake," Peabody said. "Don't mess up the place too much. We'll be going now."

"Bye, Mr. Belsinger!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said starting up the device, "Hope everything turns out alright for you!" he bade to them for the last time.

After the short farewell to their guest, they stepped inside the WABAC and off they went to the desired timeline.

"It's also good to be knowledgeable in such topics regarding popular culture. People have perceptions towards geniuses as being, how you kids call, nerds or _un_cool.

"But rather than indulge ourselves in mindless ways of researching those things via television, internet, or buying over-packaged chart-topping albums, we'll instead actually go there to where many considered had started it all. It had become history itself. Now we're not going too far back as I have told you the decade, but it's the past all the same. Also, the place won't be too far from home as you might see soon."

"So let me get this straight; it's _not_ a war?" Sherman asked.

"_No_, Sherman," he answered exasperatedly. "And here I thought you know your vocabulary."

"I was just kidding, Mr. Peabody", he laughed.

"Anyway, here we are."

They then stepped out of the machine and they looked around.

"We're at the John F. Kennedy International Airport, aren't we Mr. Peabody?"

"Good eye, Sherman. While we're not technically in the midst of a battlefield, still we should be very careful for a..."

"Stampede!" Sherman cried.

"Why yes. I'm glad you knew that also. Fans tend to get rather wild when—"

"No, Mr. Peabody! I mean, they're coming this way!"

Sure enough, when Mr. Peabody turned at just the right time, a crowd had begun to gain in on them.

It was too late for them to move out of the way and somehow wound up riding on a woman's ridiculously large beehive updo, in which they emerged from, popping out.

"I guess this is our ticket to ride," Peabody said casually, "as hair-raising as it looks."

Sherman laughed then frowned and said, "I don't get it..."

The crowd had gathered by the landed jet and already they were cheering though no one had gone out yet.

"My boy, get ready to meet four special lads that had played an important role in changing the sound of popular music all over the world."

Mr. Peabody and Sherman waited in their stiffed and ratted seats for the plane to reveal the people they and everybody else had been waiting for.

Four suited gentlemen walked down the steps of the jet and immediately, everyone went hysterical.

"Hey, I know them! They're the—"

Including their 'ride', who was now shrieking loudly the name of a band member, jumping up and down. Thus, causing the dog and his boy to fall out of her head and hit the ground, around the crazed people's feet.

"Come Sherman, we better get out of here before we get crushed."

Peabody held Sherman's hand as he made his way out of the throng.

They took heavy breaths when they got to safety.

"Aww, I wish we could've spotted them longer," Sherman said.

"Not to worry, we're not giving up that easily," Peabody declared. "We'll just have to make sure to encounter them in a situation less chaotic."

"_That means we're on the same page, dog!_"

Peabody and Sherman jumped.

"Excuse me?" he said, turning around.

When he did, he saw two teens standing before them. First, a young man in a simple collared shirt and pants ensemble with his thick dark hair slicked back and the second one, from what he could tell was his girlfriend, a hair-hopping young lady in a dress, sporting an impressive red bouffant and was wearing harlequin glasses.

Possibly one of the coolest kids around by the decade's standards.

"Check that out, a boy and his dog. Beatles fans!" the young man said. "Ain't that neat?"

"And cute!" the girl cooed. "Look at that little red bowtie and glasses."

Peabody sighed and when the two couldn't help but put their hands around him. "Have I missed some announcement from the cosmos that I'm gonna have to put up with this all day?"

Sherman couldn't help but chuckle. He wished he'd lighten up a bit. And it was really cute and funny at the same time when he saw his dad act like a dog sometimes. "Um, we were supposed to meet them back there but we had to get out because Mr. Peabody said it was getting too crowded for us."

The teens stopped and talked to the boy. "That was a smart move. One more minute you could've been suffocated," the girl said.

Her boyfriend agreed. "And how. Those people are crazy, man! We may be fans but let's just say we ain't one for jumpin' and screamin' with thousands of people. Unless it's out of a last resort, but you get the point.

"Anyhoo, we wanna help you two. We've been looking to meet them as well but without having to go through _that_!" The guy thumbed to his shoulder the still screaming masses, most female, some male, but if not all, were teenagers. Nothing was keeping them together.

"Golly..." Sherman simply said, looking at the scene.

"Splendid!" Peabody said. "I'm glad you kids are so kind enough to offer us a hand.

"But first, let us introduce ourselves. I am Mr. Peabody," he bowed then motioned his arms to Sherman, "And this is my boy, Sherman."

Sherman waved with a big grin on his face. "Hello!"

"Nice to meet you!" the girl said then introducing herself in the same manner. "My name's Gen and this is Jake, my guy."

"What's up?" Jake pointed and winked.

The familiar name didn't slip Peabody's thoughts. Then again, it was a very common name so this was just a simple coincidence.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Peabody replied. "So regarding our plan to meet the fabulous foursome, have you two any?"

Jake began, "Well... if you're talking about a plan that required a bit of thinking and blueprints of the hotel they're staying in so we could see any possible passages to meet them..."

Peabody and Sherman anticipated their answer with wide-eyed excitement.

"...Nope!"

The two just slumped at the answer.

"We usually just wing it with these things. For now, let's just see where this goes as soon as they're out of here, alright?

Later, they were right by the hotel in which the band was staying in. The scenes there were just as chaotic if not more. It was just like in the airport but with the police, some on horseback, trying to hold them back.

"Should've seen this coming," Gen admitted. "And I've been to Elvis."

While everybody talked among themselves, Peabody analyzed the scene to somehow make a path out of the sea of humans cheering around the building. However, the plan would be risky but then again, considering the adventures he and Sherman had in much earlier parts of history in which worse things were of abundance, need he worry anymore?

"You wouldn't happen to have a plan now, right Mr. Jake?"

Sherman, including Jake's girlfriend pleaded silently for a positive answer. When he shook his head quickly with a grin, they simultaneously let out an 'aww' of disappointment.

"Quite the contrary," Peabody stated. "Jake, didn't you say you two just wing it in situations like this."

"Um, I think so. Were you referring to what I said back in the JFKIA terminal?"

"Precisely," Peabody looked at the crowd with determination in his eyes. "Jake would you mind placing Sherman upon your shoulders?"

"Ya mean like this?" Jake doing exactly as told, carried the boy holding his arms as Sherman sat above him.

"Good! Now Gen," he said and turned to her, "You shall carry me."

"Like what Jake is doing with Sherman?" she asked. "I don't know. My shoulders ain't that strong and as for my hair—"

"No, no, my dear. Just carry me like you would to a—dare I say it, a dog," he instructed. "But keep my hands free as I will lead you all the way."

So Gen did and took him in her arms with a grunt. "You're heavier than you look..."

"That woman just jumped to the side creating an opening wide enough for us to squeeze in," he pointed out. "Hurry now, before it closes in! Gen?"

"Okay, here I go!" she said, running to it.

"Jake. Sherman. Follow our lead."

The young man with the boy in his shoulders came running after and found themselves in the first row of the uproarious crowd.

"Give me a boost. I must see from above our next path," Peabody said.

Gen gave it her all to lift the dog above her head just for him to navigate all over the scene. "Goodness!" she exclaimed, beginning to sweat. "Shouldn't Jake be doing this?"

"I doubt you can carry this kid, Gen," he said. "What you been feeding him, Peabody?"

Peabody ignored the question, having been busy trying to look for more spaces they can squeeze themselves into. And there it was and Peabody pointed once again.

"There is an impressive channel by the left, starting from a group of girls hugging and crying up to a man right there doing the same, and we'll be near the cops holding them off. Once we reach them, it'll be much easier to get through.

"We have to keep our chins up on this one," Peabody commanded once more. "Which means you must carry on holding me like this, lest I get smothered."

"Oof!" Gen hiccupped, adjusting her tired limbs. "My arms are killing me!"

Generally, they all just tried to tolerate how hot and compressed they felt. Jake had to keep Sherman above, and Gen had been forced to do the same since he was the one giving them the directions.

The crowd was so busy in their frenzied state of minds cheering that no one seem to had any qualms a couple of teenagers sneaking past them with a kid and a dog above their heads. Jake and Gen found themselves squirming their way to the edge, all the while saying their 'excuse me's, pushing the people out of their way.

They successfully made it to their checkpoint where a man in hysterics thrashed about along with the many female fans, giving Sherman an uncanny feeling to be having the displeasure being near him.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman held on tight to Jake's shoulders, "It's weird up here..."

"Not to worry, Sherman," Peabody reassured. "We're almost there— Ah!"

Gen had almost dropped him to the ground but was able to catch him on time. "I'm sorry, but please understand that I am simply _dying_ here!"

"She's been carryin' your weight this whole time. You better think of something to get through these coppers right now, or else!"

Peabody adjusted his glasses, turned to Jake and said, "You underestimate me. Of course I have. I just need to tell Sherman about it first. Sherman?" he then called to him. "I want you to listen..."

They were now at the very front of the crowd, which was quite a feat considering the number of people around them, constantly closing in on them when they walked. The people showed no signs of stopping from screaming and jumping about, their cries filling the air.

But a selected few, the front most to be specific, had their thoughts caught to a loud bark coming from a white dog that ran to the doors of the hotel.

If that wasn't strange enough, out of nowhere, a boy and a couple chased it.

"Get back here...boy!" the redhead cried (rather Sherman acted to have had). And a couple followed them.

Some of them stayed still, completely baffled, the cops included. Not any sooner, the tumultuous nature of the crowd returned, completely shrugging them off.

Once inside, Peabody returned to his usual bipedal stance, Sherman standing by.

Both Jake and Gen tried to catch their breaths, their hands holding on to a sore part of their body thanks having to support the two.

"I say, that went better than I expected," Peabody dusted off the bit of dirt he got on his fur from running on all fours. But it was worth it just to get inside the building at last.

"Speak for yourself," Jake winded.

At first, both the teens were feeling upset from being used like that. However once they put aside how tired and aching their bodies were and looked around their surroundings, they were captivated.

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" Gen started, tugging on his shirt "I can't believe we made it this far! Look where we are!"

"Shh!" he suddenly said, putting a finger to her lips. "We have to be totally invisible. Let's just walk and try to find their room..."

"To the 12th floor then," Peabody said. "Act natural, everybody. Got that Sherman?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody!"

The four were still a bit roughed up from being so packed outside. As they tried to clean themselves up, Jake pressing his shirt and pants, Gen fixing her hair with a bit of spray net, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman simply adjusting their glasses, the former straightening his red bowtie, they were on their feet.

They walked like nothing was happening and in complete contrast with the action all around. A few fans that had managed to sneak past the police as well, running up the steps to the top floors. Some reporters were there, too.

They were met with the sight of the band predictably being besieged by fans and reporters.

"Oh no," Sherman said.

"Have you also seen this coming, Ms. Gen?" Peabody asked her.

"This is the farthest I've ever gone to sneaking in just to see a band I love," she said. "What do you think?"

"I think we need another diversion like we did down there," Jake suggested. "What do you say, Mr. Peabody?"

"I'm sorry but I can only do that for so many times," Peabody said, knowing what the teen was implying but refused to do it again for whatever reason.

"Please, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman pleaded with his hands clasped together. "We're so close and all we need to do is one more thing. We don't have time to plan for anything else."

"Yeah, c'mon. We know that even a dog like you has pride but for once, can't ya just do it again for us, and for your kid?"

"This is not a matter of pride. Think about it; we do _not_ want to get ourselves out on a limb among people that have been heavily compressed in such a small space. The results would not be good."

"It would add fuel to this fire. Therefore, I meant to say that we're not taking any chances due to the situation at hand."

Gen whispered to Sherman who was now beside her, "How do you get what he says if he always talks like that?"

"Well...sometimes I'm quiet and just pretend I do. Sometimes I just laugh. But then I just tell him about what I thought about it," he answered.

"Okay, then we just have to find a way to get their attention without making a scene," Jake paused a bit rethinking the structure of the sentence he had said, "How does that make any sense?"

"I think I know how!" Sherman said, "I got an idea. Hey Mr. Peabody, remember those acting classes I took?"

Reporters kept asking them questions that weren't even close to relevant when the idea Sherman was suggesting was currently in motion.

A female reporter (or possibly pretending to be one) with an overly made-up face had a mike to John's face when she asked, "Tell me, what is your favorite color and why it's the one I'm wearing?"

He looked away confused and asked, "...I beg your pardon?"

The influx of questions continued until they hear the cry of a little boy. They felt little hands trying to make its way out of the crowd. They all gasped at the sight of a redheaded kid with glasses looking quite upset.

Sherman, in the back of his mind, was overjoyed that he'd convinced everyone in the room so much that everybody stopped and paid attention to him.

"Waah... My dog ran in here and now I cannot find him!" he cried. "What am I going to do?"

Almost instantly, everybody sympathized with him. Yes, including the four themselves.

"Aww, poor lamb..." George said. "He lost his doggy."

"Little boy," Paul called. "Are you sure he went in here? You just walked in on a very busy matter."

"I'm sorry, Mister," Sherman said, sounding as feeble as possible, "I just swore I saw..." and then feigned a sniffle coming in and then he sneezed.

Which was actually the cue for Peabody to do his part with the help of the teenage couple.

Everyone turned at the sound of barking from the entrance of the room, accompanied by two young lovers.

"Excuse us," Gen said, "Couple with a dog, coming through!"

Peabody jumped out of her arms and ran to Sherman.

Sherman had to give it his all in this scene. He had an overjoyed expression, and the glint on his eyes sparkling. "There you are!" he said, "Oh boy, was I scared when I couldn't find you!"

They couldn't help but go 'aww' and smile, including the band themselves who simply smiled.

Peabody was barking and wagging his tail. He pretended to support himself upright by placing his paws on Sherman's shoulders.

"Come on, Mr. Peabody," he whispered. "Do it!"

"Must I?" he whined. "Do you know how uncomfortable this is beginning to feel?"

"_Please...?_" Sherman then scratched the back of Peabody's ear to which the dog felt a guilty pleasure setting in. "For me?"

Peabody saw the boy's eyes, and couldn't resist how much they begged by just seeing how they twinkle. Giving in, he happily licked him on the face, Sherman turning away and holding his muzzle telling him to stop. Sherman sure was dedicated to his role.

Many found the moment adorable.

Peabody blushed under his fur.

When Jake and Gen were noticed by the crew, Ringo then asked them, "Are you this boy's parents?"

The teens were surprised but understood why he asked. They stammered their answers and shook their heads.

"No way!" Jake said.

"We, er, just found him and...we figured since we saw this boy running around the building looking for him, we knew instantly who this dog belonged to... Yeah!" Gen said, acting her best.

"Alright! Nice to see young people helping out a kid in need," he complimented them. "Am I right?"

Everybody in the room applauded. Jake and Gen felt so proud, but at the same time felt really bad since it was all just a ruse to get to them. But they had no choice but to play along.

"By the way," Peabody suddenly spoke, and stood up on his hind legs, "we apologize for the intrusion. But if it weren't for this we wouldn't have gottn a chance to meet these talented young men whom we're all delighted to be near with."

John then spoke, in a surprised tone, "You're fans? But you're all so calm!"

Laughs were heard from the crowd.

"True. But those two can barely contain their joy," he referred to the couple behind him, the girl holding on to her guy's hand as she fanned herself with a handkerchief.

The two came near, "I'd say I want to hold your hand, but he's here," she said. "I'm Gen and this is Jake."

Cameras flashed when the four proceeded to shake their hands. The teenagers looked so happy, smiling as they greeted each member. Fans behind looked sort of jealous. They wished they were as lucky as they.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman just smiled to each other as the cameras flashed, watching them posing for the cameras beside the fab four.

They were all outside again but far from the crowd, Mr. Peabody and Sherman telling them that they shall part right there.

"You guys asked for just one photograph, after all the trouble you've been through and you're already gonna say goodbye just like that?" Jake said.

"Exactly! We had four tickets. Come and watch with us at their concert!" Gen said.

"As much as we loved to, we really must get going now," Peabody said. "Our reasons are classified. Do not ask why we must leave so soon."

Jake sighed. "Well, I just gotta say: you two are the coolest little geeks we ever met. And we meant that in the best way."

"We'll always remember this day," Gen said, welling up a bit.

"Oh, don't worry Ms. Gen," Sherman said. "Maybe once you meet another dog and his boy trying to sneak in to meet another band you guys love, you'll forget all about us!"

That did not help. The girl had to wipe a running tear with a hanky. "Oh, you stop that!" she said.

"You two have a wonderful time at the concert. Don't let this ruin your day, alright?"

"Gotcha!" Jake said, with a wink.

Peabody and Sherman paused for a bit. The dog broke the silence, and held Sherman's hand. They both waved to them as they walked further away from the young lovers.

"Farewell, you two. May your love live long."

"Bye, Jake! Bye, Gen!"

"Goodbye!" Gen cried, waving her hanky.

"Later!" Jake said, saluting them in lieu of a wave.

In no time, when they rode on their WABAC that was still parked in the airport, they were back in Peabody's apartment.

Stepping out, Sherman looked at the picture on his hand. In the photo, he stood by their legs while Peabody sat in a regular fashion, but managed to look quite sophisticated.

"You may add that to your album if you like."

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Peabody!"

"But before we do, let's see how our guest is doing all by himself."

"You know, I just realized something, Mr. Peabody," Sherman began, "Didn't Mr. Belsinger and Jake share the same name? And they had the same way of talking too!"

"That and Belsinger was from the 60s," Peabody added. "Well, Jake is a rather common name, and at the same time, the Jake we just met might just indicate that every teenage boy acted that way.

"It may be outdated for you new millennium youngsters, but that's how trends usually work."

They find Jake, this time referring to their unexpected visitor, surfing on his laptop with his headphones on, apparently chatting with somebody.

"Yeah. Really nice that was, I tell you!" the elderly man said laughing to the microphone. "Yeah, I'm kinda waiting for them. They didn't tell me when exactly they're coming back. I'm kinda bored now since I've already caught up with all my statuses."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Peabody said to him, deliberately making him jump, "though I'm relieved to find that you kept the place together."

"Listen, gotta go, they're back. Later!" Jake said, putting his headphones down. "Heck yeah, I did! What? You expect to see this place like a wild party just took place or somethin' when you came back?"

"More or less, I had my worries."

"I guess it's time," Jake began to pack his things, shutting down his laptop and placing it back on the case. "Gotta get going now. My wife's been looking for me."

"Oh, I didn't know you were married," Peabody said.

"Why of course I am!" Jake stood up. "You've doubted my charisma since I came in here," Jake said. "Not only that, I had me some kids too, and grandkids. One big family!"

Their visitor made his way to the elevator, and opened the door.

"Heheh, sorry Peabody if I ever startled you when I first came here."

"Since you apologized, I can forgive and forget."

"Well, I'll be on my way. Later, you two!"

"So long, Jake."

"Bye, Mr. Belsinger!" Sherman waved.

Jake shook his head and chuckled, "Sonny, just call me grandpa. Ironically, being called by my surname just makes me feel older. At least with grandpa, I'll feel old in the right way... you get the point!

"I'll be back, by the way. This ain't the last time we'll meet now that I've finally seen you guys. Okay, later! For real!"

He stepped inside the elevator and before the doors closed, Sherman gave one last goodbye.

"Bye, grandpa!"

Jake smiled before the doors finally closed and he went down.

"I'm gonna go to my room and put this picture up somewhere, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said, now running.

"I'll be here tidying up the sofa."

Peabody, about to do the chore he assigned himself to suddenly stopped when he heard the phone. Wasting no time wondering who it was, he picked answered.

"Hello. Peabody here."

"Hey, it's Belsinger! I just wanna tell you that I left a note by the couch. I assume you're gonna tidy up the pillows there, so I ought to let you know before you mistake it for trash. Remember, just make sure you're the only one who reads it.

"Okay, that's all." Jake then hung up on him.

Peabody scratched his head. "I shall have to see what this note he is referring to..."

Getting to the couch, he saw pieces of paper stuck between the cushions.

He unfolded them and found something written on it. He noticed that for someone like Jake, he sure had exquisite penmanship.

Right away, he recognized the quote that was written on the paper.

"In the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make..." he read out loudly.

Peabody knew what it meant, but didn't know why Jake had written it. Then he read more of the words at the bottom of the paper, imagining the elder's voice as he did.

His body trembled and his ears laid tightly back against his head.

The indications were there though no names had been used as to who it referred. All things considered, it was deliberately ambiguous. It brought Peabody an extreme feeling of disbelief.

_On behalf of the Belsinger family, we thank you for having found him. May he be safer in your paws and never be taken away from you as he was from us that one faithful night._

_You've cared for him as your own and we wish you and for him the best of health so it can continue._

_-Sincerely,_

_Jake_

_P.S. I used your printer to print out a picture I should show you. I hope you don't mind!_

Accidentally letting the first sheet of paper that contained the note slip his paw, he was greeted with a black and white picture dated from decades ago.

There his whole world just stopped.

The caption on the picture was not that hard to miss. Written as legibly as possible in beautiful cursive on the corner of the picture with a thick black marker:

_Jake + Gen w/ the Beatles_

_ca. '64_

**-End-**

I chose the 60s because I liked their aesthetic. And chose the Beatles because, though I'm not that big a fan, I still remember the lessons taught to us during Pop Music History and used most of my stock knowledge on this. Despite having said that, it didn't seem like you'd learn anything from here after reading it but that's exactly the point anyway since both incarnations used artistic license or just deliberately made the historical events silly for hilarity's sake. You either learn something (in its warped and misguided presentation) or learn nothing at all. And as for that ending... Gee, what could that mean? Yeah, I'll be more enthusiastic to explain that if you...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
